


The Only Answer

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Insurmountable Obstacles, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance has a confession to make.





	The Only Answer

"Keith. I know we've had our differences and a lot of that—a lot of that's my fault. But I think we could be great together. Maybe." It sounded so stupid when he said it like _that_. "What I mean is, I have...feelings. For you. If that's something you care about."

The words came out rough, and Lance's heart was in his throat as he watched that stupid mullet and waited for Keith's answer.

"I'm sorry, Lance," Keith said. He even _looked_ sorry. "But you're only seventeen. You're basically a child."

It was all that needed to be said.


End file.
